


The One Where Feuilly Despised

by summerlovin



Series: Come With Me (and escape) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, I did try, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlovin/pseuds/summerlovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just accept it, alright? I have spare money and I receive my paycheck next week, so I'm not that broke," Feuilly raises an eyebrow at this. "Well. I am broke, but not too much broke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Feuilly Despised

**Author's Note:**

> Too soon? Too soon. Make way for ~Feuilly and Marius' friendship~.

"Fuck me, Marius," Feuilly mutters as he sits down next to monsieur Pontmercy in the Corinthe. He throws his bag on the table as he eyes The Paper Bag on the center of said table. "How much do those things cost?" Marius makes a humming noise and lightly blushes once they lock eyes. "Damn it. These are expensive, Marius."

Marius sighs. "Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you," he tips the paper bag to take a peek inside (even if he knows what's inside of it) before handing them to Feuilly with an expectant yet hesitant smile. "And I do think you deserve this. With all your work, you need to go back to your senses."

" _Nggh,_ " Feuilly plops down on the chair and eyes Marius intensely, eyes dilating a bit. "You know I love you, alright, but we all know without your grandfather's _monayyy_ you nor I can't dilly-dally 'round the streets and randomly buy these for your friends."

Feuilly should not have inserted Marius' grandfather in the conversation. Marius would really rather forget about him and live his sweet, sweet life. 

"Just accept it, alright? I have spare money and I receive my paycheck next week, so I'm not _that_ broke," Feuilly raises an eyebrow at this. "Well. I am broke, but not too much broke." 

The Corinthe is awfully quite. Feuilly is usually the one first in here — it's his secret job to fix and clean the tables in exchange of Houcheloup not barging in here during meetings, unbeknownst to anyone — fresh from a shift, then it would be Bahorel from law school then the rest randomly filling in, and seeing Marius all alone is quite a new scene.

"Fine," Feuilly hastily grabs the paper bag and eyes those inside it. "But I'm not condoning this next time, Pontmercy. We both know your financial situation is a crisis." Marius snorts. "Anyone who can see your account balance would cry for _death._ "

"But not me. Just not me," Marius stands and fixes the askew table and several others too. "And you don't just _stop_ , Feuilly. It's a lifestyle."

Feuilly eyes the fucking citruses inside the bag and scowls at them, like he has been offended deeply by the food. "No. You're stopping, Marius. I had to stop convulsing on the doorway after seeing that capitalistic store's logo on the bag, and you bought citruses, Marius. I don't even like citruses."

Marius snickers as he enters the washroom.

"Fuck you, Marius!"


End file.
